Vampiros VS Lobos VS VampirosLobos
by Princess Royal
Summary: En una ciudad no muy lejana vivían nueve criaturas diferentes a los demás no tenían un corazón puro. Pero eso cambia cuando conocen a tres chicas hermosas sus vidas cambiarán y harán todo lo posible para protegerlas y hacerlas suyas para siempre.
1. La Niña De Mis Sueños

**Capítulo 1: La Niña De Mis Sueños**

La ciudad no estaba iluminada, la oscuridad lo impedía. Se dice que por las noches cuando hay Luna Llena se oían aullidos de un lobo hambriento y hasta a veces se oían gemidos de una mujer que fuera mordida por un vampiro. Todos dicen de que los vampiros y los hombres lobos no existen pero, estaban muy equivocados.

En una de las calles se encontraba una niña de seis años sola en el parque y remándose sola, sus padres estaban trabajando y no tenían tiempo con ella. La pequeña ya se cansaba de estas cosas y quería a alguien que la quiera y que no la deje sola.

La Luna Llena iluminaba a un vampiro sediento y mirando a sus presas, pero no había nada para saciar su sangre. En sus ojos violetas, con solo mirarlos, daban escalofríos, pero a la vez hermosos. Su pelo blanco brillaba al tiempo que la Luna Llena... todos los vampiros temían de él por ser inmortal, pero este vampiro proviene de los tres vampiros temerosos por el mundo y obedecía las órdenes de su líder, su Dios... Jashin

Dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa maléfica, porque ya buscó a su presa. Esa presa se encontraba en el parque remándose sin compañía de nadie y era perfecto para el vampiro. Cuando puso sus pies en el suelo, comenzó a nevar, era invierno y los vampiros no tenían problemas con el frío porque eran inmunes. El joven vampiro se acercaba mas y más a su presa, y cuando ya estaba delante de ella se había fijado de que su presa era solamente una niña inofensiva. La pequeña niña posó sus ojos en el joven vampiros, y en los ojos de la pequeña se encontraba paz y tranquilidad. El joven nunca había visto tanta belleza en esa niña, era única. La cogió y la miró de cerca... era única. No sabía si morderla o no, pero estaba muy sediento tenía que tomar sangre para sobrevivir. Sin más remedio, la mordió, pero nunca permitirá que muera, porque en sus colmillos produjo saliva que impedía que la niña muriera. La pequeña emitió un gemido, y el vampiro se estremeció por eso.

La pequeña se quedó inconsciente en ese momento y el vampiro dejó de morderla para verla mejor. Tenía ganas de hacerla suya, pero aún era muy pequeña para hacerlo y seguramente sería delicada si lo haría con ella; pudiera hacerla daño y eso no le gusta. Hacía un montón de frío y podía sentir que la pequeña temblaba, aunque estuviera inconsciente podía sentir el frío en su piel. El vampiro sin más remedio, la llevó a su casa para que estuviera calentita. ¿Cómo puede saber el vampiro dónde vivía la pequeña? Los vampiros pueden ser sorprendentes y a veces únicos, pero el joven vampiro al morder a la pequeña sabe perfectamente donde vive y podía sentir su tristeza.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio que las luces estaban apagadas, giró sus ojos y vio una ventana medo abierta. No tenía otra opción que entrar ahí porque si entraría en la puerta, seguramente que sus padres estarían en la casa y no quería ser descubierto. Saltó hacia la ventana y la abrió lentamente, no quería hacer ruido para no levantar sospecha alguna. Miró a su alrededor y era la habitación de la pequeña; se dirigió a su ama y la acostó suavemente y delicadamente, y al mismo tiempo la tapaba con la manta. No sabía el porqué se comportaba de esa manera, pero era algo maravilloso al sentir abrazando a una niña. Le acarició el pelo azul marino, se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído:

- Buenas noches mi pequeña ángel - dijo el vampiro mientras le besaba en la mejilla y se dispuso a marcharse para seguir con su misión.

Era por la mañana y aún la pequeña dormía plácidamente, pero podía sentir los rayos del Sol en su cara y abrió lentamente los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación, pero con la ropa que tenía ayer por la noche. No recuerda cuando había llegado a su casa ni tampoco lo sucedido, pero entonces sintió una quemadura en el cuello y le quemaba bastante.

Salió de su cuarto para desayunar tranquilamente, cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con su padre poniendo el desayuno en la mesa. Hiashi, así se llamaba, le regaló una sonrisa a su hija como muestra de gratitud.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo ha dormido mi princesa? -

- Pues... bien, la verdad es que bien - la pequeña miró por todos lados - ¿Y mamá? -

- Bueno ayer en la hora de trabajo se había desmayado. La llevaron al hospital y no se encuentra bien. Pero, tenemos que rezar para que se recupere pronto -

- Eso espero... - dijo la pequeña, entonces vio que su hermana pequeña de tres años entraba en la cocina con los ojos cansados - Hanabi ven siéntate a desayunar -

- Vale oni-san - dijo ella sentándose.

- Hinata cuando termines de desayunar, tienes que ir al parque que están tus amigas esperándote allí -

- Vale papá - así se llamaba la pequeña que fue mordida por el vampiro. Cuando terminó de desayunar fue a peinarse porque tenía el pelo destrozado.

Cuando salió de su casa sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, es como si hubiera sentido a alguien observándola. Fue caminando hasta llegar al parque y vio que sus dos mejores amigas estaban en el columpio, pero no estaban solas. Estaban otros niños en el parque y uno de ellos le estaba saludando. Era el niño que le gustaba demasiado, pero solamente tiene ojos hacia su amiga.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó una de sus amigas, tenía el pelo de color rosa y los ojos de color verde jade; la niña se acercó a sus amigas - ¿Dónde estabas ayer? -

- Gomen, pero tuve que cuidar a mi hermana hasta que viniera la canguro. Entonces fui al parque y no había nadie, ya era de noche -

- Bueno tranquila eso pasa ¿verdad Ino? -

- Sí, es cierto no pasa nada -

- ... Sakura ¿trajistes lo que te pedí? -

- Claro Hinata - Sakura sacó de su bolsillo una piedra con rasgos de una flor - Ten, como lo prometí -

- Arigatou - dijo la ojiperla muy alegre.

Mientras tanto, con el joven vampiro, se encontraba en el castillo abandonado que había en la ciudad. Era su hogar y ahí es donde se reunen todos los vampiros de la ciudad. Él y los dos otros vampiros vivían en ese castillo como sus antepasados. Nunca salían cuando hay Sol porque ellos lo detestan y morirían en cenizas. El vampiro todavía pensaba en aquella niña; seguramente que la volvería a ver, pero más desarrollada aún de lo normal.

Podía sentir que sus instintos vampiros le pedían que la buscase de nuevo, pero aún era muy pronto. Se enamoró de su belleza y nunca se olvidaría de ella. Entonces sintió a alguien llamarle, pero él ni hizo caso a la voz que le llamaba en ese momento; su corazón latía con fuerza pidiéndole que la busque, necesitaba tener amor de esa criatura, pero no aún era pronto para hacerlo con ella aún era muy pequeña y era muy inofensiva.

- ¡Hidan! ¡¿Tú no oyes o qué?! - le habló un chico con forma de planta y que además su parte izquierda era blanca y la otra negra, son dos personalidades aunque se respetan mutuamente - **¡Déjalo está sordo como una mula! -**

**- **¡No estoy sordo como una mula, pedazo de planta estúpida! - eso le ha dolido al pobre vampiro planta.

- **¡Atrévete a decirme eso de nuevo, y te arrepentirás de no haber nacido maldito masoquista de mierda! **¡Oye no le hables así! -

- ¡Basta los dos parece un gallinero en vez de un castillo! - habló un chico pelirrojo de ojos marrones y claros, este era el peligroso y el más frío de los vampiros, no le gustaba en nada las esperas al menos que sean sus compañeros.

- ¡Ha empezado él! -

- Me da igual quien haya empezado Hidan - dijo con un tono tranquilo y serio - Me han informado que los hombres lobo y los vampiro-lobo merodean por la zona. Y es probable que no estén buscando para asesinarnos -

- Vaya me sorprende eso; a mí no me pueden matar por ser inmortal gracias a Jashin - el vampiro besó su collar que tiene forma de círculo y en su interior un triángulo, era el collar de Jashin.

**- Sí, y también un masoquista - **habló la parte negra del hombre, entonces sin darse cuenta el joven vampiro que le había insultado, le había propinado una patada en el estómago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor - ¡Auch duele! **¡Maldito jashinista de mierda! -**

- ¡Hidan! ¡Zetsu! ¡Basta los dos! - gritó ya enfadado el mayor - ¡Esto es serio! -

- ¡Y esto también es serio, Sasori! - así se llamaba el pelirroo - ¡La maldita planta se atrevió a insultarme! -

Zetsu se reía en sus adentros, le gustaba molestar al más joven de los vampiros, pero siempre se lleva una bronca del mayor. Tal vez, las dos personalidades de Zetsu no concorcodaban de una a la otra, pero si las dos personalidades se enamorasen de alguien; concordarían. La verdad es que el vampiro con forma de planta humana, era muy misterioso y a la vez un descubrimiento.

Al igual que Zetsu, Sasori era uno de los pocos que no hablaba mucho, pero cuando veía que sus dos compañeros se insultaban o se peleaban, era el único que podía pararlos aunque a veces cuesta. Sasori creía en el arte y a veces dice de que el arte es eterno, es como si estuviera diciendo de que el arte nunca muere y él al igual que Hidan, es inmortal, aunque convirtió su cuerpo el algo terrible, en una marioneta, pero aún conservaba su corazón que no tiene amor.

- También quiero advertiros que nuestros enemigos se hacen más poderosos -

- Jajaja recuerdo la batalla que tuve con Pein y Madara. Eran débiles en ese momento - dijo Hidan mientras recordaba aquella batalla contra un hombre lobo y contra un vampiro-lobo.

- Sí, pero ahora se han hecho más poderosos de lo habitual -

- **Yo todavía tengo unas cuentas con esos dos **otra vez con lo mismo -

Mientras tanto Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban jugando al escondite se divertían y le gustaba este juego. Hinata e Ino se escondieron porque le tocaba Sakura a buscarlas. La Haruno contaba hasta diez y empezó a buscar a sus amigas; era difícil de encontrarla, pero eso le hacía más divertido para la pequeña. Sakura no podía encontrarlas pensaba que no andarían lejos, pero parece ser que se escondieron bien.

Entonces sin darse cuenta, había chocado contra un hombre con una mirada fría y seria. Sakura se asustó mucho al ver aquel hombre, pero cuando lo vio bien le resultaba familiar el rostro. Aquel hombre se agachó para que la niña le viera mejor. Tenía el pelo negro y largo recogido con una coleta y los ojos eran extraños; son de color rojo y en su interior tenía tres aspas, pensó de que eran lentillas. Tenía la cara parecida a la de una comadreja y Sakura se rió por eso.

- ¿Qué te hace reír? -

- Jajajaja por nada... jajajaja es que se parece una comadreja jajaja - aquel sujeto solo mostró una sonrisa por aquel comentario - ¿Cómo se llama? -

- ... - la miró de cerca con su rostro frío, ya Sakura se ponía nerviosa - Itachi Uchiha ¿y tú? -

- Sa-Sakura Haruno - el Uchiha se acercó a su rostro, porque sentía un olor aromático y a la vez delicioso.

- ... cereza, eres un botón de cerezo que nacerá como una bella flor y después en una deliciosa cereza - la niña al oír esas palabras se había sonrojado - Recuerda, no vallas tú sola por la noche, porque los lobos te comerán o te harán algo malo. Eres mía y de nadie más - Itachi la besó en el cuello dejándole un chupetón y después en la mejilla - Soy un lobo y tú eres mi botón de cerezo - y en ese momento se marchó dejando a una sonrojada Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! - la llamaban sus amigas, pero ella no hacía caso hasta que despertó del trance.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? -

- Ya era hora, nos estabas preocupando -

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hinata.

- Creo que sí... -

- Chicas yo me tengo que ir, tengo que estar en mi casa para ayudar a mi papá con la tienda... ¡adiós! -

- ¡Adiós Ino! - dijeron las dos mientras seguían jugando al escondite.

A Ino le encantaba las flores, y pensaba que al terminar los estudios podía trabajar con su padre en la floristería. Los Yamanaka tenían una empresa relacionado con las flores que sean exóticas. Ino vio a dos hombres con aspecto de perversión, pensó en no pasar por ahí porque seguramente le harían daño. Sin más remedio, fue a otro camino en donde accede a su casa directamente, pero entonces fue agarrada por los dos hombres y uno de ellos le tapó la boca para que no gritase.

- Shhh tranquila no te haremos daño -

- Solo queremos placer contigo - decía mientras acariciaba a Ino salvajemente.

La pequeña le daba patadas para que la dejaran en paz, pero el hombre que la acariciaba se las cogió para que se estuviera quieta. Ino lloraba, suplicaba que alguien la ayudase de estos violadores de niños; tiene miedo y no sabe lo que le iban hacer, pero será algo malo.

Entonces, el hombre que le acariciaba fue cogido por un hombre alto y fuerte que parecía muy serio ante esta situación, con solo mirarlo les pedía que dejasen a la niña o se las veían con él. Los dos hombres se fueron de ahí dejando al hombre alto y a Ino. La Yamanaka suplicaba que ese hombre no le hiciera nada, y no lo hizo; ese hombre la cogió con cuidado y la sacó del callejón para que esté tranquila.

- Tranquila no me atrevería hacerte daño -

- ... - la pequeña le miró la cara, vio que tenía como una especie de gorra cubriéndole los cabellos y tenía una máscara con la boca tapada menos sus ojos. Eran extraños, pero a la vez misteriosos no se podía ver la pupila; el iris lo tenía de color verde agua y la córnea era roja... ese hombre era extraño - Arigatou -

- No hay de que - se agachó y la dejó en el suelo para mirarle a los ojos con ternura - No deberías de andar tú sola por la calle, es peligroso -

- Gomen... - hizo un puchero la pequeña como si tuviera la culpa.

- ... bueno al menos estás a salvo - se iba a marchar, pero la niña le detuvo.

- Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka ¿y tú? -

- ... - no sabía si decirle que es realmente, pero parece inofensiva y no creo que ella le diría eso a la gente, la miró a los ojos de nuevo, pero más de cerca - Kakuzu, el vampiro-lobo - después de decir eso le acarició el pelo posó sus labios en la frente dándole un beso, después de eso se marchó.

Ino se puso roja al sentir los labios que estaban debajo de esa máscara en su frente, este beso era extraño. Nunca se ha sentido extraña; ese hombre era diferente a los demás y su nombre era extraño. Ino había conocido a un vampiro-lobo, Sakura a un hombre lobo y Hinata a un vampiro. Estas tres criaturas son enemigas y se odian mutuamente, hay tres vampiros peligrosos, tres hombres lobos audaces, y tres vampiros-lobos poderosos. En total son nueve criaturas poderosas e imposible de vercerlos, y seguramente que cada uno de ellos se enamorarían de tres chicas inocentes.

Al ser fríos, serios, masoquistas, peligrosos, poderosos y con no buenos sentimientos; pueden tener un corazón puro hacia una chica y la protegerían a todo costa, y también hacerla suya y de nadie más aunque les cueste la vida. La guerra estaba a punto de comenzar y las criaturas estarán preparados para la guerra, además tendrán sus premios y nadie se los arrebatarán.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero de que os guste la idea que tengo sobre los vampiros y los hombres lobos; pues como veis hay una criatura nueva, esta criatura salió en una película que no me acuerdo cual era. Había una guerra de vampiros y hombres lobos, dos de esas criaturas mordieron a un hombre al mismo tiempo y así transformándolo en mitad vampiro y en mitad lobo. Aunque también se dice de que si un hombre lobo se enamora de una vampira o al revés, pudieran tener a un vampiro-lobo.

Mi idea era que Akatsuki fuera esas criaturas, pero siendo enemigos mortales. Y no sé si mi idea os va a gustar pero, quería poner estas parejas con Akatsuki: HidanHina, MadaHina, PeinHina, ItaSaku, KisaSaku, SasoSaku, KakuIno, DeiIno y ZetsuIno. Si os gusta mi idea seguiré escribiendo esta historia que será muy interesante y a la vez romántico; es parecido a lo de "Crepúsculo", me encanta ^^.

¡Qué siga la aventura!


	2. El Reencuentro I

**Capítulo 2: El Reencuentro I**

Pasaron diez años desde aquel incidente, y no se supo nada de aquellos misteriosos hombres; ya nuestras chicas lucían como verdaderas mujeres. Ya habían terminado los estudios y ayudan a sus padres en las empresas. La verdad es que ellas eran únicas hasta volvían locos a los chicos, pero solamente tienen ojos de tres chicos. Uno de ellos era Sai, un chico popuar por sus dibujos y volvía loco a Ino; el otro era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico guapo y con un carácter serio, Sakura se fijó en él desde la infancia, pero el chico no se daba cuenta de eso; y el que falta era Naruto Uzumaki, un chico huérfano bajo cuidado de su padrino, Hinata se ponía nerviosa cuando está con él, pero el chico solamente tiene ojos para Sakura y eso le hacía infeliz.

Hinata se encontraba en su casa preparando un vestido, porque iba a una discoteca con sus amigas y en ese día tendría que estar feliz. Su padre se quedaría en casa trabajando mientras que su hermana lee un libro.

- ¡Me voy! -

- ¡Vale! ¡ten cuidado, y no quiero que llegues tarde! - dijo Hiashi ordenando a su hija que llegase a casa antes de la medianoche.

- ¡Lo sé! - Hinata salió de su casa y se dispuso a caminar por la calle para ir a la discoteca.

En una de las calles se encontraban tres cadáveres mordidos por tres vampiros. Más adelante se encontraban los tres vampiros caminando tranquilamente y sin prisas, era una bonita noche para mirar la Luna Llena.

- Vamos a preguntarlo de nuevo... **¿ a dónde vamos inmortal de mierda? -**

- Vamos a una discoteca, allí hay humanos que alimentarnos - dijo eso mientras se lamía los labios todavía con sangre - Tengo que alimentarme -

- Se nota, no parabas de beberle sangre a ese pobre humano, Hidan -

- ¿Qué quiéres Sasori? La sangre era rica -

No muy lejos de ahí, caminaban tres hombres que también se dirigían a la discoteca. Estos tres eran diferentes a los vampiros, realmente eran hombres lobos que se transformarían cuando hay Luna Llena, pero en esa noche la Luna Llena estaba oculta por las nubes y eso les ponía nerviosos.

- Grrrr odio esto - habló un pelirrubio con una coleta puesta, de ojos azules y tenía la cara como de aburrido - No sé porqué tengo que ir con dos Uchihas a una discoteca -

- Porque sí, y cállate Deidara -

- Mira quien fue a ordenarme, a una estúpida comadreja... Itachi Uchiha - el pelinegro le iba dar un puñetazo, pero fue detenido por el mayor.

- ¡Madara déjame darle una buena tunda a este! -

- ¡No! Hemos venido para divertirnos, no para pelear - dijo seriamente el mayor de los hombres lobos - Además quiero estar relajado - Madara siguió caminando seguido por los dos jóvenes.

Ya en la discoteca, se encontraban Sakura e Ino esperando a su amiga. Se estaban aburriendo un poco sin Hinata, pero tenían que divertirse a toda costa porque sino se largarían de la discoteca dejando a Hinata sola. Entonces vieron a la Hyuuga acercándose a la mesa y pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza.

- Gomen, tuve un problema con el vestido - dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Ya pensaba yo - dijo Ino tomándose un sake suave de sabor a limón - Hemos pedido un sake para tí -

- Arigatou Ino -

- Dime ¿cómo va la empresa de tu padre? -

- Pues más o menos bien. aunque tiene un montón de papeles que rellenar Sakura -

- Bueno esperemos que salga bien - dijo Ino y entonces oyó la música que le gustaba - ¡Uuuuuyyy vamos chicas a bailar! - dijo Ino levantándose y agarró a las dos chicas, entraron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar como locas y al mismo tiempo se divertían.

- _"Ojalá averigüe el porqué sigo teniendo la mordida" - _pensó Hinata.

En el fondo de la discoteca, se encontraban tres hombres con cara de serios. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos, porque con solo mirarlos sienten el miedo. Uno de ellos, que era el líder, tomaba delicadamente una copa de vino; le gustaba el olor y el sabor de auqel vino; era uno de sus vicios.

- Algún día te vas a emborrachar, Pein - habló un hombre con rasgos de tiburón, peil azul y el pelo azul marino y de puntas - Odio que bebas esas cosas -

- Si no te gusta, pues no me lo digas porque te conozco muy bien Kisame - miraba fijamente el vino - Nosotros vivimos entre los humanos aunque ellos no se dan cuenta -

- En eso tienes razón -

- Kakuzu, Kisame nosotros somos una especie poderosa. Los humanos son sirvientes, vosotros mis guardaespaldas... yo soy un Dios... - iba a tomarse la última gota de vino, pero sus ojos se posaron en una chica hermosa y con ojos de un ángel - Y ella es mi ángel de la guarda -

- ¿Eh? - Kisame volteó a donde miraba Pein, y habían tres chicas bailando, se fijó en la pelirrosa era hermosa - Vaya realmente es hermosa... Kakuzu ¿ocurre algo? - el tesorero miraba de asombro a la pelirrubia, la reconoció.

- Es... ella... -

- ¿Quién? -

- La rubia que está con esas dos... Ino - Pein y Kisame se sorprendieron en que Kakuzu supiera el nombre de la pelirrubia - Pero ha cambiado en estos últimos diez años -

- Espera un momento - le paró Pein - ¿Nos estás diciendo de que ya la conoces? -

- Sí, la salvé de dos hombres que intentaban violarla. Ahí solamente tenía seis años de edad -

- Vaya Kakuzu me sorprende - dijo Kisame levantándose del sitio - Bueno, yo voy a visitar a la pelirrosa que se va a pedir algo y yo la invitaré - Kisame fue a donde está Sakura, y Kakuzu vio a Ino irse y pensó en vigilarla.

- Yo voy a vigilar a la chica -

- Bien, mientras tanto yo hablaré con mi ángel -

Sakura se encontraba en el bar de la discoteca para pedir una Coca Cola. Había mucha gente y el camarero no la estaba escuchando por tanto ruido y por la gente que hay. Pensó en no pedir nada y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes; entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba, no sabe como podía hacer eso, pero podía sentirlo.

- Hola - le saludó aquel sujeto que estaba a su lado, no tenía apariencia humana - ¿Cómo te llamas linda? - Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

- Esto... Sakura Haruno -

- Encantado Sakura, yo soy Kisame Hoshigaki... ¿ibas a pedir algo? -

- Sí, iba a pedir una Coca Cola, pero parece que no me ecucha -

- Hmph déjamelo a mí - con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, el camarero se delante suya - Una cerveza y una Coca Cola para la hermosa chica, invito yo -

- Sí, señor Hoshigaki - en unos minutos trajo la cerveza y la Coca Cola - Aquí los tiene -

- Arigatou -

- Muchísimas gracias, Kisame - dijo Sakura mientras bebía - Parece que por aquí ya te conocen -

- Bueno, la verdad siempre vengo aquí con dos amigos más. Nunca he visto tanta belleza en tí - lo dijo con su tono de burla, pero para Sakura no era algo de burla; Kisame era muy caballeroso con ella, pero era una pena que no era él le echaba de menos.

- Gracias... - solo el chico le dió una sonrisa.

Hinata estaba sentada en su sitio descansando un rato, estaba agotada y ya no podía más. Entonces vio que un chico se acercaba a la mesa, tenía el mismo rostro que Naruto; pero tenía pircings, el pelo de color naranja, y sus ojos eran circulares y de color gris; seguramente que serán lentillas pensaba ella. Se acercó con su rostro serio y frío, la saludó con tranquilidad.

- Hola... no te asustes, solo quiero hablar contigo - dijo esto porque Hinata se estaba asustando - Mi nombre es Pein ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres? -

- Yo soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga - dijo con timidez - Nu-nunca le he visto por aquí -

- Porque yo siempre me pongo al fondo - señaló una mesa y seis sillas al fondo, se acercó a su rostro haciendo que Hinata se asustase - Y yo nunca te he visto por aquí, eres hermosa para ocultarme algo - Hinata se sonrojó.

- ¿Ocultar? - preguntó un poco confundida.

- Tu rostro - posó su frente a la de ella - Tus ojos de ángel, tu pelo suave - tocó su pelo con cuidado y la miró directamente a los ojos - Has hecho que un Dios se fijase en tí y que nunca apartará su vista ante tí -

- ¿Ese Dios eres tú? -

- ... sí - le respondió con su tono de tranquilo y serio, ha hecho que Hinata se sonrojase aún más y eso le parecía divertido.

Ino estaba fuera de la discoteza para tomar el aire de afuera y podía sentir que algunos hombres la miraban con perversión. No quería recordar lo sucedido hace diez años, pero le salvó la vida aquel hombre extraño; su nombre sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, ojalá pudiera verlo de nuevo y abrazarlo pensaba ella. Quería que él no se olvidase de ella, porque ella nunca se olvidaría de él y del beso. Se sonrojó al pensar eso y se tocó la frente en donde la besó.

- ¡Ey monada! - le gritó uno de los hombres que se acercaba lentamente a ella - ¿Quiéres echar un polvo conmigo? -

- Hmph ni loca lo haría con un borracho como tú - se iba a meter de nuevo a la discoteca, pero el hombre la acorraló contra la pared sujetando los brazos de Ino - ¡Suéltame me haces daño! -

- Jejeje - el hombre empezaba a masajear uno de los pechos de Ino y ella empezaba a llorar.

- ¡N, por favor déjeme! - quería que alguien la ayudase, pero nada.

Entonces sintió que aquel hombre la dejaba de masajear el pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que un hombre más alto que el violador le tenía agarrado por la camisa. Le miraba enfurecido y el hombre temblaba de aquel sujeto; ese sujeto le había soltado y el hombre se largó de ahí asustado. El sujeto se acercó a Ino, la chica estaba asustada y cayó al suelo sentada, y temblaba de miedo.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras la atraía hacia él y la abrazó. Ino se sintió rara en aquel contacto y esa voz le resultaba familiar.

- Sniff sí, pero tuve miedo... - no quería llorar delante de su salvador, pero no lo contuvo; Ino escondió su cara en el pecho del hombre y podía oír su corazón latiendo deprisa - Arigatou -

- No hay de que - el hombre apoyó su barbilla en el pelo de Ino - No deberías de andar tú sola por la calle, es peligroso -

- Go... - antes de que diga perdón se sorprendió en aquella frase, levantó su cabeza para verlo mejor y entonces sintió como le salían las lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente dejando aquel hombre sorprendido - Kakuzu... - pronunció su nombre.

- Ino... - la abrazó aún más no quería separarse de ella en ese momento, pero entonces sintió un extraño poder acercándose aquí y lo reconoció - _"Hombres lobos... Deidara! - _pensó Kakuzu que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y abrazando a Ino.

En la discoteca aparecieron los tres hombres lobos y miraban a los humanos. Uno de los camareros se acercó a ellos y les dió una mesa para que se sentasen. Madara se lo agradeció, pero sintió algo extraño cuando entró en la discoteca. Lo que sintió fue algo casi inusual no sabía como explicarlo, pero sentía como uno de sus enemigos estaba aquí en la discoteca. Deidara e Itachi sintieron lo mismo y estaban atentos; el joven Uchiha olió y reconoció ese dulce aroma, ese aroma solo lo llevaría ella... Sakura Haruno.

Kakuzu entró en la discoteca con Ino y fue a buscar a sus compañeros. Vio a Kisame con la pelirrosa y a Pein con la peliazul; le dijo a Ino que no se separase de él y ella afirmó con la cabeza. Fue primero a decírselo a Kisame y llegaron al bar, le vio con una cerveza en la mano... creo que el único de que se va a emorrachar es él pensaba Kakuzu.

. ¡Kisame! - le llamó, pero este estaba atento ante la mirada de Sakura - ¡Kisame! - se acercó a él con Ino y le dió una colleja en la cabeza - ¿Tú no oyes o qué? - las dos chicas se rieron.

- ¡Auch! ¡Gilipollas no me gusta que me hagas eso! - dijo frotándose la cabeza - ¿Qué quiéres? - Kakuzu se acercó a él para que las chicas no los oyeran.

- ¿Lo has sentido? -

- Sí, pude sentirlo deberíamos de avisarle a Pein -

- Vamos - dejó de susurrarle y miró a las chicas - Vamos a buscar a alguien más y quiero que nos acompañéis -

- De acuerdo Kakuzu -

- ¿Le conoces? - le preguntó Sakura un poco confundida.

- Le conocí cuando tenía seis años, me salvó de unos violadores. Me dijo su nombre aunque no me acuerdo lo que dijo después - puso una cara de pensativa.

Sakura sintió como Kisame le agarró el brazo suavemente y la sacó de ahí junto Con Ino y con Kakuzu. Se sintió extraña al sentir eso, pero algo conmovedor. Ya los chicos se encontraban en donde está Pein y vieron que intentaba probar los labios de Hinata, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - se separó de Hinata para verlos mejor y podía ver en sus ojos lo que pasaba realmente, también lo sintió y volvió a mirar a Hinata - Espera aquí con tus amigas yo volveré - le cogió la manos, se la besó delicadamente y después se marchó de ahí para encontrar a su enemigo y a los enemigos de Kisame y Kakuzu.

- Puedo sentirlos pero ¿dónde? -

- Sigue adelante Kisame, este es mi día y nadie me lo arrebatará -

Itachi miró por todos lados haber si la encontraba y ni rastro de ella. Pero su olor era delicioso, como todo hombre lobo, siguió el olor. Deidara y Madara se extrañaron por el comportamiento de Itachi, ese no era el Uchiha de antes, sin más remedio siguieron a su compañero para ver lo que pasaba. Itachi podía sentirlo más cerca aún y entonces la vio, se sorprendió al verla tan cambiada aún conservaba esa sonrisa y ahora hermosa que una flor de cerezo.

Deidara puso la mano delante de Itachi haber si respondía y hacía chasquidos con los dedos, pero nada. El pelirrubio miró en donde estaba mirando Itachi, sus ojos se transformaron en corazones porque se había enamorado de una chica igualita a él; nunca ha visto tanta belleza en sus ojos. Madara negaba con la cabeza como diciendo de que ellos nunca van a cambiar; vio que los dos se dirigían en donde se encontraban tres chicas hablando. La pelirrosa no parece bonita para él, la pelirrubia parece una pija pensaba él, y la peliazul... abrió bien los ojos y no se creía lo que estaba viendo; siguió a sus dos compañeros hasta llegar allí y se puso al lado de la peliazul.

- Hola - Hinata se asustó, Deidara e Itachi tenían una gota en la sien; Madara nunca cambiará - Yo soy Madara Uchiha, ¿y tú hermosa? -

- Hinata Hyuuga -

- Encantado estos son... - Deidara le hizo para atrás y se quedó delante de Ino - ¡Oye! ¡Maleducado no se empujan a los mayores! -

- El mío es Deidara, y yo puedo hacerte feliz - dijo tomándo la mano de Ino.

- ¿En serio? - el pelirrubio afirmó con la cabeza - Pues yo soy Ino Yamanaka... Sakura ¿ocurre algo? - la pelirrosa miraba al Uchiha y dijo con voz débil.

- Itachi... -

- Sakura... - los chicos se asombraron de esto, Itachi había conocido a la Haruno. Al fin, durante diez años se reencontraron y seguramente que jamás se separarían, Itachi la haría suya por siempre.

* * *

Aquí va la primera parte del "El Reencuentro", en la segunda parte aparecerán Hidan, Zetsu y Sasori, habrá pelea entre los nueve chicos aunque no van a demostrar su verdadero poder delante de todo el mundo. Espero de que os esté gustando esta idea que tengo y dejenme reviews haber que opinan sobre esto.

¡Qué siga la aventura!


	3. El Reencuentro II

**Capítulo 3: El Reencuentro II**

Itachi y Sakura no paraban de mirarse, y eso les tranquilizaba. El Uchiha se acercó a ella, se agachó y le miró a los ojos directamente; se fijó en el chupetón que tenía aún hizo una mueca de risa, su marca aún se conservaba en su cuello.

- Aún lo tienes - lo dijo como un susurro.

- Bueno, la verdad me sentí rara cuando me hiciste eso - Sakura se lo iba a tocar, pero fue detenida por Itachi.

- No lo toques... solo yo puedo tocarlo - acercó su mano a la marca y Sakura sintió un escalofrío al tocamiento de Itachi - Si te lo tocas ya no serías mía -

- ¿Qué eres realmente? - el Uchiha dejó de tocarla e iba a decírselo, pero fue interrumpido por el líder.

- Bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí dos chicas bonitas y una hermosa ángel en una discoteca? - dijo esto pasando sus dedos en la mejilla de Hinata y haciendo que esta se estremezca por el contacto.

Estamos aquí para divertirnos y quitarnos el estrés que tenemos -

- Ya veo - dijo Deidara acercándose al rostro de Ino - Eres como una margarita demostrando su belleza ante un hombre loco y hambriento -

Nuestro tres chicos vampiro-lobo no podían encontrar a sus enemigos letales y eso era muy raro para ellos. Kisame iba a volver a donde estaba Sakura, pero entonces la vio con otra persona... Itachi Uchiha, uno de sus enemigos principales. El Hoshigaki sintió una gran ira en el hombre lobo, estaba tocando el delicado cuello de Sakura y después a su pelo. La ira se apoderó de él y fue directo hacia la mesa para golpear en toda la cara al Uchiha. Kakuzu y Pein se fijaron en el comportamiento de Kisame, entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí y fueron con su compañero. Cuando ya llegaron ahí les miraron con furia a los tres hombres lobos, y que estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Qué haces tocando a mi hermosa Sakura, maldito Uchiha de mierda? - Itachi miró a Kisame y este tenía la cara de furia.

- ¿Tú hermosa Sakura? Hmph no me hagas reír, cara de sushi -

- Tal vez tengo rasgos de tiburón - le coge por la capa con brutalidad y le miró con más furia enseñando sus dientes de tiburón - Pero no me gusta que me llamen sushi, maldita comadreja - Sakura estaba mirando con horror la escena, no le gustaba ver pelear a dos chicos que le cayeron bien.

- Hmph vaya Kisame te estás haciendo el duro conmigo... como me gusta hacerte enfadar - hizo una mueca de risa, y ya el vampiro-lobo lo tiró al suelo con brutalidad y el Uchiha se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Recuerda que te estás metiendo contra un hombre fuerte, alto y de edad mayor. Tú solamente eres un renacuajo de mierda -

- ¡Basta los dos, por favor! - pedía Sakura, pero no les había escuchado. Itachi se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo a Kisame - ¡Kisame! - gritó.

- ¡Grrr maldito! _"Es una pena que no tenga mi Samehada aquí porque te daría una buena paliza" - _pensó Kisame limpiándose la sangre.

- _"No voy a utilizar el Sharingan contra él delante de todos, será mejor que luchemos cuerpo a cuerpo" - _pensó Itachi mirando con rabia a Kisame.

Pein y Madara se miraban mutuamente con odio, no apartaban la vista; el Uchiha se levantó soltando la mano de Hinata y se dirigió a donde estaba Pein. Kakuzu cogió a Deidara y lo lanzó con brutalidad haciendo que se estampara contra la pared. Las chicas no sabían que hacer porque los chicos comenzaron a golpearse y darse patadas. Las criaturas no estaban utilizando su verdadero poder, pero no pueden hacerlo delante de todo el mundo incluido a las chicas. Los dos líderes alzaron sus piños e iban directos a su cara, pero en un momento a otro apareció el segundo rival... un vampiro.

- ¡Hidan! - gritaron Pein y Madara que sus puños fueron detenidos por el vampiro.

- ¿Ibais a empezar la fiesta sin mí? - dijo mientras le dió una patada tremenda en el estómago de Pein y con su puño libre le dió en toda la cara a Madara - Bueno... ¿no vais a golpearme? -

Kakuzu, Deidara y Zetsu se miraban son destreza, el joven hombre lobo se lanzó contra el vampiro e iba darle un puñetazo, pero la planta que tiene Zetsu se cerró protegiéndole del golpe. Kakuzu le cogió por la espalda a Deidara y lo puso al suelo para poder golpear a los dos al mismo tiempo y le importaba si la planta protege a Zetsu.

Sasori esquivaba los puñetazos de Itachi, pero no se dió cuenta que Kisame le había cogido por sorpresa. Era una oportunidad para el hombre lobo y en ese momento Sasori le dió una patada en la cabeza e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás liberándose del agarre de Kisame.

Toda la gente se sorprendía y también se ilusionaban que haya pelea en la discoteca. Hinata estaba asustada porque el desconocido estaba dando una buena paliza a Pein y Madara; tenía ganas de gritar y que acabase ya con esta locura, entonces sintió otra vez el ardor de su cuello ¿por qué le quema? Esa pregunta tenía que saberlo ya. Hidan se paró sintiendo a alguien, pero no sabía quien era sus instintos le fallaban; entonces oyó a alguien gritar.

- ¡Basta yaaaaaaaa! - gritó Hinata y los chicos pararon la batalla mirando a Hinata - ¡Basta ya no quiero ver más peleas! -

- Hinata... - susurró Pein y se sintió muy mal al ver la reacción de su ángel. Entonces vio que Hidan se acercaba a Hinata y mirándola. La verdad es que Hinata estaba en el barandal y el vampiro abajo - Deja de mirarla Hidan - dijo un poco celoso Pein.

- Grrrr ¿es qué no oyes baka? -

- Eres tú... - susurró Hidan mirándola con detenimiento, era la niña que la había mordido sonrió de medio lado al verla tan cambiada, y era una mujer.

- ... - Hinata no respondió solo le miraba confusa. Hidan puso su manos en el collar de Jashin y en unos segundos se oyó una música sin que el DJ hiciera algo - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -

- Sasori, ¿qué trama Hidan? - Kisame le agarró por la capa al pelirrojo haciéndole la pregunta.

- No lo sé - solo pudo contestar eso.

- Esto es de locos -

- Tú lo has dicho Sakura - dijo Ino, Sasori al oír eso ese nombre se fijó en los ojos verdes jade de la chica y su tono de piel.

- _"Vaya supera la belleza de una vampira. Creo que esta chica será mordida por mí y será mía" - _pensó Sasori mirando con lujuria a Sakura.

Zetsu no sabía lo que está tramando Hidan, pero será algo divertido pensaba él. Hidan no paraba de mirarla con lujuria y la Hyuuga al ver eso se sonrojó y evitó que aquel chico no lo notase, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hidan miró de reojo a los dos celosos y esto tuvo gracia para él; y en unos segundos empezó a cantar una canción lleno de tristeza, de rencor y de amor hacia Hinata.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_  
_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._  
_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_  
_You are the faith inside me._

_No, don't_  
_Leave me to die here,_  
_Help me survive here._  
_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_Put me to sleep evil angel._  
_Open your wings evil angel._

_I'm a believer,_  
_Nothing could be worse,_  
_All these imaginary friends._  
_Hiding betrayal,_  
_Driving the nail,_  
_Hoping to find a savior_.

_No, don't_  
_Leave me to die here,_  
_Help me survive here._  
_Alone, don't_  
_Surrender, surrender._

_Oh._  
_Fly over me evil angel._  
_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

_Oh._  
_Fly over me evil angel._  
_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Cuando terminó de cantar se subió al barandal haciendo asustar a Hinata, le miró a los ojos con lujuria y con sus dedos pudo tocar la delicada barbilla de la Hyuuga. Pein y Madara miraban mal a Hidan por haber tocado a su ángel y una aura negativa hallaba en sus cuerpos. Hinata podía sentir el aliento de ese chico que no la dejaba de mirar y la estaba poniendo nerviosa; Hidan podía sentir sus nervios y se acercó a su oído susurrándole.

- No te pongas nerviosa mi dulce ángel -

- ¿Qui-quién eres? -

- Mi nombre es Hidan, y yo seré el único que te hará feliz - besó en su mejilla rosada y olió el perfume que llevaba la Hyuuga; su lado salvaje le pedía que la hiciera suya, pero aún queda tiempo para eso - Hueles bien - saboreó su cuello y emitió un rugio de excitación, Hinata se alejó de él y el líder de los vampiros-lobos le dijo.

- Es mejor que te alejes de ella, porque no es tuya - Hidan miró a Pein y le sonrió, fue a donde estaban los dos líderes y les dijo una cosa para que no le oyera Hinata.

- Te equivocas... ella ha sido mordida por mí - esto le hizo sorprender a Pein incluido a Madara - Lo que habéis oído, la mordí cuando ella tenía seis años, pero no la dejé morir -

Sakura e Ino decidieron irse de aquí porque esto era una locura. le dijeron a Hinata que iban a marcharse y la chica también decidió irse. Los chicos vieron que ya no estaban ellas y se enfadaron un poco por la llegada y por la pelea. El joven vampiro desapareció entre las sombras sin ser visto por nadie; los otros dos vampiros decidieron irse del lugar seguidos por los hombres lobos, pero sus caminos eran diferentes.

Hinata se despidió de sus amigas y siguió caminando para llegar a su casa sana y salva. Este día era muy ajetreado para la joven y además extraño, sintió una punzada al ver a ese chico. Esos ojos ya los vio, pero ya no lo recuerda; entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba y que la acorraló a la pared. Hinata quería huir de ahí y cuanto antes, pero la fuerza del acosador se lo impedía.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mí, mi dulce ángel? - la luz iluminó bien al acosador y era él - ¿Pensabas de que era un acosador? Por Jashin nunca te haría daño -

- ¿Qué quiéres de mí? -

- Nada... - se acercó de nuevo a su rostro - Solo déjame olerte - dijo esto pasando su cara en el cuello de la chica y empezó a olerla, podía oler su saliva y el perfume de ella juntos eso le gustaba y de nuevo hizo ese rugido que hizo que Hinata se ponga nerviosa, pero ahora no; se estaba estremeciendo y Hinata no pudo aguantar gemir, y para Hidan era música para los oídos - Aaaah eres única - gimió lamiendo su cuello.

- ¿Q-qué eres re-realmente? - su respiración era entrecortada por las lamidas que le daba Hidan, el joven vampiro dejó de lamerla y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo soy... un vampiro, Hinata -

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -

- ¿Cómo lo sé? Es fácil de responder - se acercó a sus labios y le dió una lamida, Hinata puso su mano en su boca sorprendida por el actitud del joven - Jajaja oh vamos ¿no te gusta? -

- N-no y n-no quiero qu-que lo hagas - la Hyuuga cada vez se ponía más nerviosa ante la presencia de Hidan.

- Eso tuvo gracia - lo dijo con un tono de burla - Me acuerdo perfectamente cuando eras una niña solamente de seis años; solo en el parque. Me acerqué a ti y te mordí dejando mi marca como diciendo que ya eres mía - Hinata se tocó de nuevo en donde estaba la marca del vampiro.

- Ahora lo entiendo, tú me llevastes a mi casa porque al morderme... - no terminó porque vio que Hidan sonrió y ella sabía la respuesta - Dios mío -

- Sí... aunque no estoy satisfecho con lo que te hice -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Hinata confundida, entonces sintió los brazos del vampiro rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Hinata... mis instintos vampirícos no pueden más, me piden que te haga mía ya para saciar mi sed de tí, pero solamente puedo hacerlo con tu permiso -

- No entiendo -

- Hinata quiero hacer el amor contigo - Hinata se había sonrojado del todo - Quiero hacértelo antes de que lo hagan esos dos. Grrrr como odio que te toquen -

- ¿Ellos son como tú? -

- En realidad no son vampiros; te diré que son - Hidan juntó su nariz con la de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos - Madara es el líder de los hombres lobos y el más peligroso; el otro es Pein que significa "dolor", es como yo le encanta el dolor pero es más salvaje cuando te enfrentas con él -

- Y a la vez caballeroso - Hidan al escuchar eso se puso celoso, pero no quería que su dulce ángel se diera cuenta.

- Pero no más que yo - estaba rozando los labios de Hinata, se acercó un poco y la besó, podía sentir el sabor de los labios eran de sabor a miel dulce.

Hinata tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante esta sorpresa, no se lo esperaba y se imaginó que estaba Naruto besándola, en ese momento correspondió el beso. Hidan la cogió en brazos sin dejar de besarla, en unos segundos apareció en la casa de Hinata aún besándola. La acostó en la cama con cuidado quedándose encima de ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sentía que su hombría despertaba en solo pensar el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata debajo de su cuerpo... tiene razón de lo que dice Zetsu, Hidan era un verdadero masoquista.

La Hyuuga se quedó dormida cuando sintió su cama, estaba cansada y era normal que se quedase dormida. Hidan se dió cuenta y dejó de besarla para verla mejor. Era hermosa cuando dormía y a la vez delicada; con cuidado le quitó el vestido que llevaba y pudo ver su cuerpo medio desnudo. Se lamió los labios al ver eso, y notó que su hombría despertaba poco a poco, pero no... debe de controlar su instinto. Le quitó los zapatos con cuidado y la tapó con la manta, echó un último vistazo la habitación también había cambiado aunque aún conservaba los viejos muebles. Se dirigió a la ventana para dejar a Hinata que descanse, pero entonces un susurro proveniente de la boca de Hinata hizo que se detuviera y oírlo perfectamente.

- Na... Na... Naruto - el jashinista abrió los ojos como platos al oír ese nombre, los celos empezaban a aparecer.

- _"¿Naruto? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y qué hace mi dulce ángel soñando con ese tío? Tengo que investigarlo?" -_ pensaba Hidan mientras se marchó de la casa de su amada y siguió con su camino.

- Hidan... -

- Ahora no planta asquerosa -

- **Sasori y yo te estábamos buscando - **el lado blanco de Zetsu miraba mal al lado negro - Ven vamos - Hidan desapareció con Zetsu y llegaron al castillo.

- Tenemos que terminar con esto, hay que derrotar a nuestros enemigos - dijo Sasori mirando a los chicos.

Los hombres lobos estaban en su madriguera con rabia, sus enemigos les habían estropeado la fiesta y eso les cabreaba demasiado. Lo decidieron si ven a uno de sus enemigos cerca de las chicas no se lo pensarán dos veces, los matarán. Madara podía sentir que la guerra estaba cerca y podía sentir los labios de la peliazul con los suyos cuando acabase con el vampiro y con el vampiro-lobo, es suya y de nadie más.

Los vampiros-lobos estaban en la discoteca aún tomando las últimas copas para volver a su hogar. Kakuzu contaba el dinero que les dió el camarero mientras ue Kisame estaba en las nubes pensando en la pelirrosa. Pein miraba la copa que aún contenía las útimas gotas de vino, y en ese momento se reflejó la imagen de Hinata en la copa, él solo sonrió tenía ganas de verla de nuevo; su sonrisa y su timidez le tranquilizaba. Pero eso cambió cuando llegaron ellos, un odio creció en él cuando los vio y que se atrevieron a tocar a su ángel. Sin querer, rompió la copa haciendo que el vino recorriera en la mano y caían gotas de vino; sintió dolor pero eso no le importaba ahora. Kakuzu y Kisame vieron con horror la escena que hizo Pein, pero era normal para ellos.

- Esto tiene que acabar ya - fueron las últimas palabras de Pein mientras se levantaba del sitio junto con los otros lados, su venganza está cerca y quieren saborear la victoria en ser los mejores.

* * *

Bien la segunda parte ya está terminado, esto se pone bastante interesante. Habrá un poco de NaruHina, SasuSaku y SaiIno ¿qué os ha parecido? Si os está gustando dejadme unos reviews para ver que opináis de esto si os está gustando o no.

¡Qué siga la aventura!


	4. La Flor Hermosa

**Capítulo 4: La Flor Hermosa**

Era mediodía ya, y las chicas ibanhacer tareas; estarían muy liadas y seguramente que no quedarían hoy. Ino estaba en la floristería ayudando a su padre con las flores. Como ya sabemos, a la Yamanaka le encantaban las flores y si veía una flor hermosa ya se enamoraría de sa flor Su padre le dijo que vigilase la tienda poruqe iba a salir, Ino se despidió de supadre y siguió trabajando. Las mujeres y las ancianas les gustaban el comportamiento de la chica, era igualita a su padre pensaban ellas. Eran las doce y media todavía faltaban dos horas para almorzar, enotnces vio entrar a un hombre alto que llevaba un abrigo incluido llevaba un sombrero; se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre miraba las flores se acercó a él para ver lo que quería.

- Buenos días señor ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? - dijo educadamente como su padre.

- Sí, estoy buscando unas flores perfectas para una persona -

- Ah debe de ser alguien importante - aquel hombre afirmó e Ino buscó las flores - ¿Qué les parece estas? Son rosas demuestran algo de cariño a esa persona y también está demostrando su amor -

- Mhmm ¿y se puede combinarlas con otras flores? -

- Claro, solo hay una... espere aquí - Ino fue adentro para buscar esas flores y las encontró, se lo enseñó al hombre - Son jazmínes son mis flores preferidas y si las combinamos con las rosas... no sé que decir, pero debe de ser algo romántico -

- Bien me las llevo - Ino junto las rosas y los jazmínes haciendo un ramo de flores - ¿Cuánto le debo? -

- Oh no, por favor señor no debe de darme nada. Si es a alguien importante no debe de pagarme -

- Entonces creo que tengo que regalárselos - Ino se los iba a dar, pero al oír eso se confundió un poco - Esa persona importante eres tú... Ino - auqle hombre se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, Ino se sorprendió.

- Ka... Ka... Ka... - el hombre puso su dedo índice en los labios de Ino porque sabía lo que iba a decir.

- Sí, soy yo -

- Pe-pero ¿por qué? - es lo único que puede decir en ese momento.

- Porque eres la única que me ha abierto los ojos y que a hecho que mi corazón se fije en tí - esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara e Ino desvió sus ojos para mirar otra cosa - Parece que no te gustó lo que te dije -

- No, para nada... solo que me sorprende que me regalaras este ramo de flores. Pensé que no te gustaba hacer esto -

- Ahora sí, porque podré regalarle flores a una Yamanaka - dijo Kakuzu mirando que Ino ponía las flores en un jarrón lleno de agua - Te has dejado crecer el pelo -

- Bueno sí, me lo dejé crecer para impresionar a un chico, pero nada - lo dijo con un tono de desilusionada.

- A un chico... _"Tengo que saber quien es" - _pensó Kakuzu, pero esa idea se esfumó - ¿A qué hora terminas? -

- A la una y dentro de un hora y media tengo que volver a mi casa para almorzar - regaba las plantas que se estaban secando y Kakuzu miraba el reloj, solo falta diez minutos para que sean la una - Bueno cuando termine me preparo y seguramente que... ¿eh? - el nombre le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quiéres dar una vuelta conmigo? -

- ... cla-claro -

- Bien te ayudaré con las cosas -

- Va-vale - Ino se estaba poniendo nerviosa por el contacto de la mano de Kakuzu.

Ino cerró bien la puerta con llave, y se fue con Kakuzu a dar una vuelta; la verdad es que era cómodo. Tenía dudas sobre este hombre, era un misterio y a ella le encantaba resolver misterios. La verdad se preguntaba cuántos años tendría y cuánto medía; le atraía esos ojos verde agua. Pensó en los otro dos chicos, el pelirrubio y el chico plante aunque éste no se acercó a ella. El vampiro-lobo no dejaba de mirar a Ino, este silencio era incómodo para él y oyó a Ino hablar.

- Kakuzu me he estado preguntando hace tiempo... ¿cuántos años tienes? -

- Hpmh noventa y uno -

- Ah vae... ¡¿Qué? - sus ojos se hicieron como platos al oír eso, el hombre que le atraía demasiado era un simple viejo pero ¿cómo puede cuidarse tanto? Era un misterio - ¿Cuánto mides? -

- Uno con ochenta y dos centímetros, preguntas demasiado - lo dijo un poco incómodo.

- Gomen, pero tengo tantas dudas sobre tí, no te conozco muy bien y la verdad ya no me acuerdo lo que me dijistes en ese día -

- En lo cierto no soy humano - Ino se paró al escuchar eso ¿qué quería decir con eso? Kakuzu se dio cuenta de eso y la miró - Soy un vampiro-lobo -

- ¿Vampiro-lobo? ¿Quiéres decir que eres mitad vampiro y mitad lobo? -

- Sí, una de las razas más fuertes del planeta. Y los únicos en extinguirse - Ino cada vez se sorprende más, Kakuzu era un misterio realmente.

- ¿Tus padres qué eran? -

- Mi padre era un hombre lobo y mi madre una vampira - Ino le cogió la mano con cuidado, le gustaba cogerle la mano porque así estaría más tranquila - Aléjate de Deidara -

- ¿Y eso por qué? -

- Es un hombre lobo Ino, no me gusta que te tocase -

- Vaya, parece que alguien se preocupa por mí - miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y miró la hora - Vaya... gomen, Kakuzu tengo que irme -

- No te preocupes... ten cuidado -

- Lo sé, adiós - se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla impresionando al vampiro-lobo, esto sería una de las sensaciones más extrañas que ha tenido, pero realmente quería probar los labios de la Yamanaka - Bueno hasta ma... - no pudo terminar porque el hombre la besó aún teniendo la máscara. Ino notó que sus labios se separaron y la chica se allí sonrojada por lo que pasó.

Llegó a su casa y vio que no había nadie en la casa, fue a la cocina si estaba su madre, pero no. Vio una nota de su madre en la nevera diciendo de que había salido y que la comida está en el horno. Ino calentó la comida y tuvo que esperar un minutos para que se calentase. Ya era las tres y la chica terminó de almorzar, ahora pensaba en lo ocurrido ¿era un sueño o era real? No lo sabía con claridad, pero eso era maravilloso y quería ver como era su rostro bajo esa máscara y esa gorra extraña que le impedía verle mejor. Miró la hora del reloj y decidió salir un rato.

Se metió en un callejón demasiado oscuro e imposible que la luz del Sol entre en ese sitio. No estaba sola, se encontraba el vampiro planta que la estaba vigilando de cerca, no sabe el porqué la sigue, pero debe de ser algo importante. Ino sintió que alguien la estaba vigilando y siguió caminando, ahora esa persona daba pasos silenciosos que estaban comenzando a asustar a Ino. La chica celeró el paso, pero los pasos de esa persona también aceleraban; son más remedio Ino se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y... no había nadie, serán cosas de ella. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una planta enorme que se abría poco a poco dejando ver al hombre planta vampiro. Ino se asustó al verlo de cerca, entonces le reconoció era el chico que apareció y estaba peleando contra Deidara y Kakuzu ayer por la noche.

- Tú... -

- El mismo **jajajaja nos sorprendes que estés aquí - **dijeron las dos personalidades de Zetsu intimidando a Ino - Oh no temas **nunca haríamos daño a una flor -**

- ¿Una flor? ¿Yo? -

- Sí, tú... no estás atrayendo **y demasiado - **Ino miró por todos lados a ver si había escapatoria, pero nada. Sintió que el vampiro la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él - No tienes escapatoria **estamos nosotros y tú solos -**

**- **¿Qué queréis de mí - lo dijo con temos a Zetsu no quería morir tan joven -

- Nada, solo algo que nos pertenece **y eso está en tu rostro -**

**- **¿Q-qué queréis decir con eso? - preguntó con temor la pelirrubia, entonces vio que Zetsu se acercaba más a su rostro y la besó con furor.

El vampiro no paraba de besarla y estaba sediento, quería probar esos labios que le volvían loco y al final lo consiguió saboreando su boca con su lengua. Ino estaba impidiendo la entrada de su lengua, pero era imposible para al vampiro hambriento; ella no sabe que es un vampiro, pero puede sentir el miedo. Zetsu paró de besarla sacando su lengua en la boca de la chica y haciendo que la saliva saliera cayendo sobre el mentón de Ino.

- Esperemos volver a verte **porque solamente aparecemos cuando no haya Sol - **Zetsu desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Ino sonrojada y sin aliento.

La Yamanaka estaba confusa muchas dudas le venían en la cabeza y en algunos no sabía que responder. ¿Qué es ese chico? ¿Por qué peleó contra Kakuzu y Deidara? En tanto pensar en esas preguntas que tenía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en frente del parque, donde jugaba con sus amigos hace diez años. Esos recuerdos le llegaban a la cabeza y lo feliz que estaba en aquel momento; al pensar tanto no sintió que alguien le llamaba, la voz se acercaba hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para que Ino lo oyera.

- ¡Ino! -

- ... ¡¿Sai? - dijo Ino sobre saltándose por la voz del chico - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? -

- Pues pensé que estarías aquí en el parque, y mira te encontré -

- Ya... - Ino se desilusión, pero un momento ¿la estaba buscando? Ino no sabía si lo que había escuchado era un sueño, pero tenía que averigüarlo - ¿Me estabas buscando? -

- Pues sí, quería decirte si querías dar una vuelta conmigo - Ino estaba roja y movía los deods con nervionismo, nunca pensó que el chico el que le gustaba le dijera eso.

- Bu-bueno... está bien - contestó nerviosa.

- Genial entonces vamos - Sai le cogió la mano de Ino, y la chica se quedó paralizada.

Estaban caminando por la ciudad y Sai aún tenía la mano de Ino sujetándola, haciendo que la chica soñara con eso. Ino miró su mano sintiendo el tacto de la mano de Sai y estaba helada, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Sai se sentía raro cuando estaba con Ino y no sabe que es ese sentimiento, Sai nunca tuvo sentimientos ante nadie, pero ahora con Ino era diferente. Un sentimiento despertaba en el chico y tenía que averiguar que es realmente ese sentimiento. Con Ino se sentía tranquilo aunque también tenía nervios y no se explica el por qué.

- Esto... Ino - ahora sí se sentía raro e Ino no lo estaba notando - ¿Te apetece tomar un... helado? lo dijo porque pasaban en una tienda de helados.

- Hai -

- ¿De qué lo quieres? -

- De limón, por favor -

- Vale esperame aquí -

- Vale - ahora las manos se separaron e Ino volvió a la normalidad despertando del trance que tenía hace unos minutos.

Estaba muy feliz aunque también desilusionada, porque no quería que ese momento se parase; se snetía muy cómoda al tener a Sai a su lado aunque los nervios estaban ahí en el mal momento. Su mirada se posaba en Sai, pero entonces pasó un chico pelirrubio que llevaba gafas de Sol... ¿será Deidara? No estaba segura del todo, pero siguió al chico sin que éste se diera cuenta. Sai había salido de la tienda con los helados, pero vio que no estaba Ino; ese sentimiento se estaba desvaneciendo y vio que los helados se derretían. Se sentía mal en ese momento, tiró los helados a la papelera y se fue de allí muy mal. La pelirrubia estaba siguiendo al chico y parece ser que no sehabía dado cuenta aún; vio que se sentaba en un banco mirando a la gente que pasaba delante y de que no se percataba por eso. Ino no sabía si acercarse a él o no, pero ese chico era un misterio al igual que Kakuzu. El vampiro-lobo le dijo de que se alejara de él, pero ella siempre tiene curiosidad de algo.

- ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el tiempo? - preguntó Deidara a Ino telepáticamente, la chica se asustó al oír su voz en su cabeza - Ven, siéntate conmigo - Ino se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado - ¿Me tienes miedo? - ahora movía sus labios.

- No... -

- Entonces ¿por qué me persigues a escondidas? - Deidara se quitó las gafas para verla mejor.

- Porque bueno, pensé de que serías otra persona - dijo Ino mirándole a los ojos, este chico se parece a ella menos en la forma del peinado - Deidara... - ahora apartó la vista del chico mirando al suelo - ¿De verdad eres un hombre lobo? -

- Sí mi margarita, soy un hombre lobo. Una de las pocas razas que existen -

- Pero, yo no entiendo el porqué os odiais tanto los hombres lobos y los vamprios-lobos. Si sois como... medio hermanos - Deidara la miró un momento.

- En verdad tienes razón, pero nosotros los hombres lobos los odiamos, porque son medio vampiros -

- Entiendo... -

- Además nosotros tenemos prohibido en tener relaciones con vampiros. Eso sería una condena de muerte -

- ¿Y también en tener relaciones con humanos es una condena de muerte? - Ino devolvió la mirada haciéndole esa pregunta a Deidara, entonces sintió su mano en su rostro y que se acercaba demasiado.

- No... no nos prohíben eso - deidara se acercó para dalre un beso, pero notó que Ino le rechazaba - ¿Por qué me rechazas? - Ino estaba confusa; por un lado estaba enamorada de Sai, pero está teniendo otros sentimientos en el hombre lobo y en el vampiro-lobo, además se estaba olvidando de aquel beso que le dio Zetsu - ¿Ino? - Deidara ya se estaba preocupando.

- Gomen Deidara, pero tengo que irme - la chica se levantó del bacno y se didpuso a irse, pero Deidara le detuvo poniéndose delante de ella y dándole un beso de despedida.

- Adiós, mi joven margarita - desapareció sin ser visto por nadie.

Ahora Ino estaba más que confusa, unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos hermosos. Fue caminando para llegar a casa sana y salva, recordando lo sucedido de hoy. Ssus sentimientos la confundían demasiado y no sabía que haces con esos sentimientos; se encontraba ya en la casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se dirigió a su habitación para apuntar lo sucedido de hoy en su diario; se tocó los labios para notar cada beso que le dieron esos tres hombres. Se acostó en la cama a descanr un rato y dejar de pensar más. Se preguntaba en como se lo estarán pasando Sakura y Hinata, son sus amigas y las amigas se quieren y se preocupan mucho.

El sueño la invadía sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida profundamente. Soñaba que estaba con Sai en su propia habitación confesando sus sentimientos hacia ella mientras hacían el amor. Pero ese sueño se cambió y soñó que estaba en una habitación poco iluimnada y de que ella estaba en la cama. Entonces en ese sueño apareció él, el que le salvó la vida dos veces y de que la estaba besando delicadamente. Esos sueños siempre aparecían cuando dormía y eso la hacía feliz, y también quería saber como se sentía cuando haces el amor con la persona que más quieres en el mundo.

* * *

Bueno cuarto capítulo terminado y menos mal porque ya me liaba bastante con esto de parejas y todo lo demás. Mi imaginación ya se está acabando, pero siempre revive cuando me aparece una idea.

Gracias por tu review Madara Fox y me alegro que te guste la idea, y también del fic xD.

¡Qué siga la aventura!


End file.
